In The Eyes of a Russian God
by MOBSTERGEN
Summary: When Dimitri spoke up, he never mentioned Rose being Shadowkissed. Does that change his feelings? And what happens when Victor becomes more of a friend to Rose then Dimitr? Will love prevail or will magic's sinful lust conquer?
1. prologue

.**Prologue:**

I'm not your regular twenty-three almost twenty-four year old. I never drink more than I need to, or take out girls on special dates. I don't even remember the last time I talked to a female in a romantic manner. Sure, there are a few women who are attractive that I work with, but most are just that… work.

I'm Dimitri Belikov, only son of Olena Belikova, born and raised in Russia, more specifically Baia Siberia. I didn't have a regular childhood like many other kids. Of course, you might say that everyone has a weird childhood, but not all kids beat up there Moroi father at thirteen.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I'm a Dhampir, a cross breed between a Moroi and a human. A Moroi is a vampire with human DNA, who drinks blood, but are not immortal. We were created in the olden days, when humans and vampire were integrated.

Dhampir's are very well built with extraordinary senses that make us see or hear the littlest of things, along with amazing strength and agility. It makes us spectacular fighters, which brings me to my position in life, a guardian. Guardians protect Moroi and other Dhampir's against Strigoi's. They're the unholy offspring of Satan himself, they not only drink blood, but they will run you dry, sucking the life right out of you. I'd rather die than ever becoming one of them, but I truly doubt I'd ever be taken by one of them. I'm a great fighter, and I have six molnija marks.

They come first. That is our motto and it was practically drilled into my brain as a novice. I have to take care of Moroi, that's the only way to keep my race alive. It's a greater good thing that you probably wouldn't understand.

I guard Moroi and that's my life, I can't have any distractions. I still remember the worst night of my entire life…

I was off duty so I decided to get a drink or two, but it escalated into a whole bottle of Russian vodka. When I got back to Lord Zeklos' manor, I was totally wasted and I didn't know what happened until I saw it. Blood spattered across the wall. The guardian who was supposed to be at the post was left lifeless, his neck broken. I quickly called the alchemist and Guardians. Ivan Zeklos was my best friend and he died, because of me. I was completely depressed, and felt as if I would never be able forgive myself, but I eventually had to push it to the back of my mind; or else I couldn't live with myself.

So… no girlfriends, children or any other distractions, I focus solely on my Moroi. Even though my mother knows the reason why, she still wants me to get married and have children.

"Well it's not my fault that I want to watch my only son have his bride walk down the aisle and have beautiful grandchildren." She spoke from the other end of the phone line. I could hear all of my sisters giggling in the background of the call.

"Tell Sonya, Viktoria & Karolina that I could hear them laughing." As soon as I said that, the giggling ceased.

"Anyway mother I just don't have the time to have a girlfriend, never mind a wife and children."

"Are you still hurt about Ivan," ouch mom thanks for reminding me. "He's gone and you have to forget him Dimka." Great she used my nickname, I wasn't fond of it, but that's what most people called me. Every time she used it, she was either really mad or playing on my sympathy. Yes, I know, why use a nickname when you're trying to be serious, but that's what I get called "Dimka".

"Yes mother, goodbye." How I wished my phone would just turn off so I had an excuse to hang up, but if there is one thing I know, never cut off Olena Belikova unless you want living hell for the rest of your life.

"Okay Dimka, I love you. Call me soon." Yes, because we haven't just finished an hour-long conversation.

"Yes mother, goodbye." I repeated hanging up the phone and I flopped onto my bed after a long day of work.

Work in the U.S is pretty boring, not like Russia at all. Yet, I liked it; it was peaceful and tranquil. I work as a guardian in vampire boarding school, St. Vladimir. I've been here for about two years now, but I mainly keep to myself, I don't really like associating with others. It seems I've gotten a reputation, though and I've heard many of the novices call me a "god". Yeah it's a compliment, but it's awkward… oh well


	2. Chapter 1: Preperation

**Preparation:**

Disclaimer: In my dreams, I own Vampire Academy (and I have my own Dimitri). But, unfortunately, I do not. I only am obsessed with it and I write awesome fanfictions about it.

In a few more days, we would be going on a rescue mission. Out of all the things we do, it's the most interesting. We usually fight over our post at the gate, and that's when it gets fun. This mission is very interesting, though, we are going to rescue the Dragomir Princess, Vasilisa, she was taken away a few years ago by some student.

I'm guessing it's a guy. If it was a girl they'd probably go out shopping for a few hours, then come back to face the consequences. A guy would be more likely because, out of the small amount of information they gave, I learned they were together since kindergarten.

Another reason is that they told me it was a Dhampir. It's more likely to be a male since there isn't many female's training as guardians, and the ones who are, I pretty much know them all. One of the few female guardians is Alberta. She's kind of fun when you get to know her, but when she needs to be strong, she's tough as nails.

The novice who escaped with the princess left about two years ago. Right about the time, I came to America. No wonder I never met him, he's apparently a good fighter since his physical grades are very good, but his academic grades could use some improvement. What am I kidding?! He's incredibly stupid! Coming from my academic background, I'm completely appalled by the grades I've seen. Beyond that, I know his last name is Hathaway.

He must be pretty dangerous, since we're bringing enough guardians to take down a strigoi. That's saying something, especially when you have had the experience (not to brag, but I have killed six). We're also preparing as if we're going to war.

"I need everyone to train twice as hard as we usually do!" Alberta said firmly to us. "We're going to need all the training we can get to take down Hathaway." I wondered what was so bad about "Hathaway" (as Alberta calls him) he's only a novice, it's not like he has any experience.

The next day we headed for Portland. I didn't know the exact place, but I knew it was a home. They're sending me in to get the two out. If he is so dangerous, why would they send me in? Well, they consider me the best of the best, maybe I should take it as a compliment, but I still get nervous sometimes.

Maybe… I'm not the Russian god they expect me to be.


	3. Chapter 2: The Rescue

**The Rescue:**

I'm sorry you guys that I haven't been updating. I was trying to make it perfect for you guys so blame my perfectionist attitude

Disclaimer: If only I had the power to change bodies with Richelle Mead, so I that I could be able to own the wonderful series known as Vampire Academy (she also has Bloodlines, but one book at a time people). But unfortunately, I do not so I have to entertain my absent minded brain with tomfoolery like writing fan fictions JK I love this site and all the great writers who inhabit it.

My team and I had landed at the local Portland airport over an hour ago and anxiety over the unknown weighed heavily on my mind. Closing in on our destination in search of the runaways, I focused in on the hum of the engine. On the distant horizon, the sun was slipping down the darkening stormy sky.

As leader, I was questioning my Intel and concerned by the things I'd been told. At this point, all we knew was that my Moroi ran off with a Dhampir and was hiding out in the suburbs near a college.

I considered young love or summer crush, but they disappeared over two years ago. This is interesting since in our world Moroi and Dhampir's usually don't have committed relationships. Royal's had their fun little flings, but soon society's pressures and demands would force them to conform to expectations.

Dhampir society demands that we protect the Moroi, and that entails risking our lives on a daily basis. Marriage typically is not an option, because the males are trained as guardians from early childhood and our life span is short. The only way for our race to have children is with a Moroi, so many of our women chose a life of a Moroi mistress. A few women feel a strong sense of pride and become some of the toughest guardians our world has to offer.

Growing up in an abusive home made me the man I am today. My bastard of a Moroi father thought beating my mother was the way life should be. At thirteen, I couldn't let it happen anymore and beat him to an inch of his life. The only thing that stopped me from killing the lowlife was the fact that he is my father, without the dirt bag I wouldn't be here. Without the Moroi race, we wouldn't survive.

The venue was 2 miles away.

Barging in would be a bit noticeable, so I was the one who would scope out the premises. Upon arrival, I got out of the SUV, stepping into the cool Portland night. Rain clouds were forming overhead so I had to be quick. I searched through ten houses looking through windows; hopefully… no one saw me.

As I reached the next home, I looked through one of their windows and I saw her. Princess Vasilisa was leaning over a young Dhampir girl.

Hoping that the Hathaway kid would appear, I scanned as much of the room as I could see, occasionally looking at the Dhampir girl. Her hair was beautiful; it gave me the sense that she must be just as lovely. _No Dimitri, stop it, get your head in the game!_ I could not allow myself such distractions.

Fascinated by the view, I speculated that this was one of the few feedings Vasilisa had gotten in the last two years. After she was done, the princess left, probably to find the Hathaway kid. Then the young Dhampir girl turned over towards the window.

Standing still, I tried to get a good look at her, which was the dumbest thing I've ever done because at that moment the Dhampir girl saw me. As fast and stealthy as possible, I moved back into the shadows.

When I reached the border between the grass and the pavement, I called the rest of my team. They quickly answered and were on the way.

Suddenly, I heard a door slam shut. The targets were on the move and until the Dhampir's arrived, it was my job to keep them here. Hiding behind a tree, I kept watching as they headed up the street.

My backup still had not reached my location, so I started after them. Two individuals were ahead of me and already around the corner.

Preparing myself for a fight with the male novice, I crossed onto the grass where my footsteps couldn't be heard. Silently, I ran around the corner and jumped in front of them.

Luckily, my team arrived at the same time as I faced off with the young Dhampir girl. Pressing herself up against the princess, she stumbled a bit, but she kept herself upright.

"Leave her alone," she growled. "Don't touch her."

I hope that my face was unreadable, because I would have fallen on the floor laughing at the weak gesture. Did she really believe keeping a Moroi princess outside of a boarding school, protected by wards and guardians, was the safer choice?

"I'm not going to-", I said taking a step closer.

Maybe a step too close.

She lunged at me, but I quickly pushed her off. Maybe, I did it a bit too hard because she fell back. I quickly grabbed her before she fell. Suddenly, a thought came to me; this is the Hathaway kid, or more specifically the Hathaway girl.

I had an undeniable urge to find out her first name, but as I pondered the thought that I had been wrong, I caught myself staring at the bite mark left on her neck. I didn't mind though, coming from my background (that's a story left for another day). Defiantly she pulled away from my grip. She was beautiful… I was almost distracted, but I snapped out of it as she slowly backed away, still a bit shaky from the loss of blood.

"Rose," The princess called to her softly. "Don't."

So, her name was Rose. Fitting… dangerous yet beautiful.

She seemed to give up and I took her resignation as a chance to introduce myself. I bowed to the princess and said in a calm voice, "My name is Dimitri Belikov," Then, I said the words that they never wanted to hear. "I'm taking you back to St. Vladimir's Academy, Princess."


	4. Chapter 3: Homecoming

**Chapter 4: Homecoming**

Disclaimer: Richelle Mead is like awesome and I one day hope that she might at least glance at my mediocre work. But at least I know my people in .net are always there, even if my role model will never see it but you guys will do. (For now)

"Don't let them sit together", I whispered to the other guardian. They will probably think of someway to get off the plane; even if it means jumping off over Ohio. As the princesses guardian, I felt the need to get acquainted somehow. Out of courtesy, I let her take the window seat.

"You're going to get lightheaded if you keep gazing out of the window." I said after watching her intently stare into the darkness.

"I don't really mind," she responded. "It calms me down." Her response was very courteous and quite regal, yet at the same time, I got the hint that she wanted to be alone. Though I couldn't say the same for her companion, I decided to find out why_ Rose_ had done that what she did. She had to have some ulterior motive.

"Sit next to the princess for a while, I have orders from Kirova to assess her stability." I said pointing to Rose, the guardian agreed, discreetly walking to the front of the plane and took up his post.

I don't think Rose noticed, because she sat still the whole time. Was she asleep? Reaching out to touch her arm, a sudden recoil at my movement told me she wasn't. She was staring directly into the darkness, just as the princess was. Mesmerized, I grew dumbfounded and forgot everything that I was going to say to her.

I considered telling her the same thing I told the princess, but then I remembered the incident prior to boarding the plane.

(_Flashback_)

_Thrashing back and forth in the car trying to find her way out, she looked wild with her unruly hair and desperate actions. Literally punching at the window, we finally got her under control, but only after placing a guardian between her and the glass. While Ms. Hathaway was actively trying to escape, the Princess sat quietly in the passenger seat. It made me wonder why the Moroi even left with the Dhampir, they were complete opposites._

_The Princess had an air of elegance about her, true demeanor of a Royal as she calmly accepted their fate of returning back to St. Vladimir. (Even if her little friend was trying to break a window in the middle of a highway.)_

_When we finally arrived at the private airport, I took in Hathaway's disheveled appearance. Her hair needed a brush badly. At some point she had a ponytail, but after the car ride it was terrible with only half of it still in the elastic band. It stuck out in a nonsensical manner, almost comical. Seeing as though I had just stopped their little road trip, to relieve the tension, I tried to act a little playful with her, that was a big mistake._

_"Nice hair." I said walking in step with her and giving her a smirk and a sidelong glance to see the reaction. I was hoping for a flippant "thanks" or even an "I know right". If looks could kill, I would be gasping for air and more importantly begging for forgiveness. She stopped about two feet behind me and just stared me down with those gorgeous brown eyes. I stuttered something in Russian and then awkwardly walked away. _

_Just as she was getting in her seat, I tapped her arm and apologized. Hopefully she wouldn't try to murder me in the near future._

_(End flashback)_

Sticking to my mission, I needed to know why she did this. So after an internal pep-talk, I spoke. "What you did... out there today, it was really brave." I waited a few moments to get a response, but when I didn't get one, I kept talking. "It was stupid, but brave. Why did you do it?" Glancing over hoping to see any movement, but there was none, she was curled up in a fetal position the whole time. She seemed so vulnerable, I almost couldn't believe that she was _the_ dangerous Hathaway that everyone talked about.

The silence was killing me, I needed an answer. I tried my best to keep my cool, but the absence of sound was completely excruciating. "I get that your friends and all," I said running a hand through my hair in frustration, why was this so hard for me? "But why would you sacrifice your life like that? You're so young." I turned to her, almost pleading for a response this time, and I got one.

"Because I'm her guardian!" she growled spinning in her seat towards me. Coming face to face, we were startled by our close proximity, only a few inches away from each other. Just as quickly as she turned around, she spun back to the window. Afterwards, all I could think of, was her fierce eyes and her ruby red lips that were oh so close. I stayed in the seat for a while just fantasizing of those intense chocolate brown eyes.

Trying to reason with myself, my guardian instincts told me that I should go. Signaling the other guardian to return, I went back to the princess and started to read my western, but was continually haunted by those dark golden brown eyes. I kept thinking of what she would be doing when we got back to the academy, secretly wishing I could ask her out. _No Dimitri she's seventeen and a student you can't do that. _Ugh. There goes that guardian instinct again. Settling in for the long flight, the Wild West was calling my name. My mind was racing with unanswered questions, so I let it go, indulging in the only fantasy I could allow.


	5. Chapter 5: First Day Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, if I did the book would just be random pictures of Dimitri shirtless on every other page. I know all the Dimka fans would love for me to be the author ;)

A/N: I am incredibly sorry for not making a schedule for my updating. I always promise a day but I'm not going to lie any longer. I am a random person and my updates are even more random, so bear with me please this going to be a good story. :)

Arriving in the shroud of darkness at the remote Montana airport, concealed by towering trees, we stepped off the plane to find shiny black SUV's waiting in the parking lot. Rose promised that she wouldn't try to escape, but not trusting her word, I took necessary precautions and put her in the Moroi car with bullet proof windows.

The unpredictable Dhampir had a blank look in her eyes and was strangely quiet. My concern grew when that faraway look abruptly became troubled as we passed the elaborate gates of the academy. What was wrong with the academy? It was one of the safest in the world. My academy was a bit on the wild side with frequent Strigoi attacks.

_Why was I so focused on her? It's true, she was my main thought. She's a student, Stop it! _With that mental slap, I collected myself just in time to get out of the car.

For the time being, I was just going to avoid her until we met Kirova. But that thought was cancelled by two little words.

"Hey Comrade?" She said trying to keep in step with me, but without success. My three foot stride had her running just to catch me. I kept walking, trying not to even give her a glance, knowing that my control would crack if I saw her alluring eyes.

"You want to talk now?" She gave me a cute little look of surprise, cocking her head sideways like a puppy, damn she was cute. At that, I started to walk faster.

"Are we going to see Kirova?" She replied nervously as worry reflected in her eyes and her eyebrows scrunched. Glancing at Princess Dragomir, Rose's concern for her was obvious; she seemed more frightened for her friend, and scared of losing her, than for her own repercussions. None of us knew what her punishment would be, but for their sake I hoped she would get the opportunity to stay at the academy. Unfortunately for her, Kirova had made it clear that sending her away was a great possibility.

"Headmistress Kirova." I quickly corrected, even if that's what everyone called her. Rolling her eyes at my correction, Rose made a disgruntled face.

"Headmistress. Whatever. She's still a self-righteous old bit-", she cut herself off just as we came in earshot of the entire campus. We went through the commons where the whole student body was at breakfast. As we entered, the loud buzz quickly ceased. All of the heads seem to turn in unison towards Rose.

Under this kind of scrutiny, I would have kept a straight face and continued walking, but she just gave a lazy smile and looked around. I really never paid attention to these things at her age. But, I guess she was impervious to everything. Unblinking eyes burned into Rose, so much so that I felt her embarrassment like it was my own._ No! Stop thinking of her!_

Just when I thought she couldn't embarrass herself anymore... Rose Hathaway surprised me again. As we passed by a table, a foot from a doll-like Moroi shot out. Rose was too busy acting cool to notice the extended appendage. With a not so graceful stumble, Rose went floundering towards the next table, catching herself not a second too soon.

Chaos erupted all across the room as a loud outpour of female snickers, male shouting and wolf whistling echoed throughout the commons. It was disgusting how boys at that age had so little self-control.

"Walk much!" Someone screamed.

"Presenting the talented Rose Hathaway!" Another proclaimed like a circus ring master.

"Yep, that's Rose for ya!" Laughter broke out across the room.

She wasn't even trying to stop them; instead she did a very dramatic curtsy to everyone with a deep bow. "Thank you, learned some new moves while I was gone." She announced with a devilish smirk.

"Hey Rose," someone called out as we turned to exit. "You don't have to leave," This turned some heads. "Just bring your pretty little ass by my dorm, I'll teach you some new moves!" He said leaving the room in hysterics as we walked through the other door.

"Yowza!" Another male voice shouted. And yet the lazy smile never left her face.

We finally made it to Kirova's office and she was pissed. The scolding look she gave Rose could have singed every piece of her. I took my place against the wall, preparing for the battle that would occur before me.

"What took you so long?" Snapped Kirova.

"Ms. Hathaway here, felt the need to show off her latest "techniques" to her friends." I responded. Kirova looked at me with a puzzled expression, but she really didn't care about the excuse. Nodding in acceptance, she directed them to take seats.

"You, Miss Hathaway, broke the most sacred promise among our kind... the promise of a guardian to protect a Moroi. It is a great trust. A trust that you violated by selfishly taking the Princess away from here. The Strigoi would love to finish off the Dragomir's last living member; you nearly enabled them to do so." Kirova started strong, but right before Rose could counter, the Princess spoke.

"Rose didn't kidnap me." Her voice was barely audible at first, but it became stronger as she voice her opinion. "I wanted to go. Don't blame her." That awarded the Princess and Rose a stern_ tsking._

"Miss Dragomir, you could have been the one who orchestrated the entire plan for all I know, but it was still her responsibility to make sure you didn't carry it out. If she'd done her duty, she would have notified someone... If Ms. Hathaway had done her duty, she would have kept you safe." Kirova was right, Rose should have stopped the Princess or at the very least told someone.

That was all it took to make Rose snap, she jumped from her seat and started yelling. "I did my duty!" Both Alberta and I flinched, but didn't do anything, she wouldn't try to kill her headmistress, right?

"I did keep her safe! I kept her safe when none of you-" she made a sweeping gesture around the room through huffing breaths. "-could do it. I took her away to protect her. I did what I had to do. You certainly weren't going to." What did she mean? Of course we could protect her.

"Well, you certainly won't be protecting her now. That's Mr. Belikov's job." She stated triumphantly, overriding any argument Rose might declare.

"Headmistress, if I may add?" Kirova nodded in agreement. "She's wild, disrespectful and many other things that should get her expelled, but she has potential." I kept my face stoic and serious and hopefully no one would suspect anything.

"Wild and Disrespectful?" She said giving me a dirty look. "Why would you put an old Russian dude as her guardian instead of someone young who can protect her better; without having a broken hip every friggin' time he needs to stake a damn Strigoi?" She was huffing and puffing by the end of her sentence. Angrily, her eyes had darkened, no longer reflecting brown. Her pupils dilated showing black orbs of hatred. Rose focused her piercing stare on me.

"Who the hell are you anyway? Some sort of Russian mafia wise guy?" Damn this girl knew how to push my buttons, just as I felt my control slipping Kirova stepped in.

"He is Princess Vasilisa's guardian."

"Her name is Lissa!" Rose interrupted flopping back down to her seat.

"That may be her preferred nickname, but Mr. Belikov_ is_ her guardian and no one can change that."

Rose and Vasilisa both are such good friends why can't we both be guardians. Rose has some time before she graduates, she can make it. As I looked up I noticed everyone watching me. _I had said that out loud. _Cursing in Russian under my breath, I knew I would live to regret that thought.

"Yes… that is a consideration." Kirova stated thoughtfully.

"But who would teach her?" Alberta said, finally speaking up.

"You can Mr. Belikov." Kirova announced as everyone looked at me.

Apparently, Kirova thought I had nothing better to do with my time. She was placing one person's entire future in my hands, and all I could say was "Sure."

"However," Kirova interrupted the awkward silence as she stood up and paced behind her desk. "You will not attend social programs, and you will not leave your dorm for any other reason other than class and training without permission, especially after curfew. Furthermore, you will practice with Mr. Belikov two hours before and after school every day. Do you understand Ms. Hathaway?" Rose's face fell at the sound of those words.

"Yes, Headmistress Kirova."

The only way for her to protect her best friend is to spend every waking moment of her senior year of high school training. By the time I am done with her, she will understand that to be a guardian and protect the ones she loves, she has to lose everything. _They come first._ Only then, will she truly become the Princess Dragomir's guardian.


	6. AN: I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY!

**A/N: I AM SOOO SORRY, I KNO IT'S LIKE TAKING FOREVS FOR ME TO UPDATE, BUT IT'S JUST BECAUSE I'M WORKING ON IT A LOT WITH MY FRIEND DEBRA. SHE'S HELPING ME WORK ON IT. WE'RE IN TWO DIFFERENT TIME ZONES, BUT NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE FOR DIMITRI. SO.. PLEASE KEEP CHECKING IN IT'LL BE ON EVENTUALLY. AND IM A BADASS BROOKLYN GIRL, JUST SO YOU KNOW. (I DON'T NEED DIMITRI FANS ON ME ALL THE TIME, CUTTING MY TIRES AND STUFF JUST KNOW THAT I GOT A FRIEND WHO TAKES KARATE & SHE HAS A 3rd DEGREE BLACK BELT. SHE CAN AND WILL BREAK YOUR ARM) GRRRRRRRRRRRR! LOVE YOU ALL! BUT IM SERIOUS ABOUT THAT ARM THING! LOVE YOU'S :) **

** *****MOB$TER GEN********


	7. Chapter 6: Personal Training

**Personal Training**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. If I did, do you think I would be here? I'd be writing the real Dimitri POV, in book form. But I like this site and all of my readers. So, being a great author will have to wait. For now…**

The shrill sound of my alarm clock had me smashing it hard enough that it crashed to the floor. Briefly, I wondered how many other people would find five pm too early to start the day. The standard nocturnal schedule that we lived by at St. Vlad was tough to adjust to after spending the last twenty-four hours on the hunt for the Princess and Rose. Jet lag had me dragging my butt, even if I was a badass guardian. The recent long days and nights had me feeling every bit of my twenty-four years, making me feel like the "old Russian dude" that Rose seemed to think I am.

Lazily, I placed my feet on the cold floor, willing them to carry my tired body across the room to my drawers and pick up the easiest things to put on. After grabbing a black wife-beater and gray sweatpants, I left to shower, hoping it would take my mind off a certain young Dhampir. The hot flooding droplets of flowing water were a temporary reprieve from my apparently new obsession.

Morning coffee was my first goal of the day, so I headed for the cafeteria to find as much as I could get my hands on. Taking my seat alone, I became completely oblivious to everything but that hot golden brown cup of jo. Oddly enough, that rich color reminded me of her eyes. This really wasn't helping, with the unwanted distraction of Rose once again; I almost didn't notice Alberta sitting across from me. By the way she looked at me; I knew I was a mess.

"You know you brought this upon yourself." Making a gesture to my gruff appearance, she raised an eyebrow at me. Feeling a bit self-conscious, I quickly tied my hair back to keep it from getting loose once more.

"I don't know what came over me... I should have just said_ no_. Something tells me, I'll live to regret opening my big mouth." Stupidity had me wanting to hang my head, but Alberta's stern eyes didn't allow me.

"Just make her run laps, it'll keep her busy. You'll have to deal with her less." Alberta's suggestion actually sounded like a good idea, then I could get in my morning run too.

"Thanks Alberta, that's a great idea." Getting up with a grateful nod, I headed for the gym. Forty minutes had passed already as I started taking out the mats. Hopefully, she was as punctual as she was snarky. I thought that maybe we could do some sparring for our first lesson. After watching Rose's talented technique displayed as she tripped over a foot in the commons, I realized awareness and reflexes might be a good thing to work on.

Time ticked slowly by as I waited another fifty minutes for the large metal doors to finally open. Guess I can forget about the punctuality. "Your thirty minutes late, for that, you can run a lap for every minute... but you can do that later. Now we're going to spar, since you seem to have no sense of balance." I kept a straight face hoping that if I mask my feelings with solemnity she wouldn't notice how happy I was to see her. My stern instruction rewarded me with a haughty look and an eye roll.

"So... you're a mean, old Russian dude." Putting one hand on her hip, she gave me a dirty look as I locked eyes with her. It seems I'd discovered another talent of hers, pushing my buttons seemed to be a specialty; she really had the ability to get on my nerves.

What if I called her young and whatever the hell her nationality she was? "By the way, I am twenty-four; you can stop calling me old. How old are you, twelve?" Gesturing to the clock, I glared at her. "I mean for god sake, you knew we were going to be here and you're late, what part of six o'clock sharp do you not understand?"

"I'm sorry comrade, but it takes some time to look this great." Turning in a complete circle, Rose gave me a full three-sixty of what she was wearing. The fitted red, sleeveless blouse and dark wash jeans looked pretty damn good, but not for working out. To stop myself from gaping at her, I turned around, pretending to get water from my gym bag.

"She's not even dressed." I muttered to myself knowing that she would hear me.

"For your information, I brought a change of clothes." Stepping away, she gave me a sassy little smirk, tossing her long dark hair over her shoulder, and marched away towards the female locker room, swinging her sexy ass all the way. _Damn!_

Blowing off the image of that heart shaped butt, I used the few minutes to prepare myself for the overload of physical contact that was about to occur between us. It was time for Miss Runaway to learn a little lesson, I was anxious to get started, but the idea of touching her had me shaking in my boots.

When she entered the room again, Rose was wearing a black tank-top that read 'Mrs. Darryl Dixon' in red letters, and really short red shorts. I couldn't help but smirk at the thought of Rose swooning over him while watching 'The Walking Dead'.

"So you watch 'The Walking Dead'?" Taking my stance across from her, I motioned for her to do the same.

"Yes, I do. How did you know?" Sarcasm dripped from her words as she mirrored my position and the fake cute sense of surprise flashed across her face.

"Well... it was a lucky guess, but their life is in no comparison to ours." Finally succeeding at a normal conversation with her, I eyed her face wearily. "I'm guessing you got a thing for rednecks, also?"

"Hmm, yeah sometimes... but I think Russians are sort of hot too." Flinging a kick at me, which I quickly deflected with my hand, she ended up sprawled across the mat. Rose looked genuinely surprised at her position, but before she could regain her equilibrium, I pounced. Straddling Rose's small frame under me, I pinned her arms over her head. A look of astonishment formed as her breath caught and my fingers brushed slowly against the soft exposed skin until they reached her hands. The zing of electricity that flowed between us was unmistakable.

Locking eyes, I held myself up, trying not to crush her under my weight. I wanted to show her what would happen if she let her guard down. The determined look that reflected back at me had a bit of poutiness to it, in a babyish way that reminded me of my little sister Viktoria when we sparred. However, wrestling with my sister, never gave me this warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. Heat consumed my body like wildfire and before I knew it, I was sweating bullets.

She had the same reaction; at least I think she did. Rose was sweating vigorously and her face was flustered. Awkwardly, I rolled away, and headed for my gym bag, grabbing my water. A feeling I have never felt before clawed its way into my heart, the ice water seemed to be a good way to drown out the warm feeling that was eating me from the inside out.

When I turned back, she had tied her shirt up in a knot, right under her bust. Now, I had a full view of her toned stomach. My mind instantly went to the thought of my hands and lips caressing every square inch, but I fought back those thoughts that would definitely put me in prison. My eyes traced the beautiful silhouette as she recomposed her ponytail that had broken apart into unruly threads of dark golden brown.

Coming back to the mats and resuming her position, I couldn't help but notice that her form was completely off. If she was ever in a fight with a Strigoi and used that stance, she'd be killed in seconds. In that moment something clicked, resolving never to let that happen. Analyzing the footing, her legs were too far apart making them a perfect target to be swiped out from under her. She held her arms tightly coiled, in such a way that it would be difficult to get in a good punch. Rose watched me curiously as my eyes grazed over her body.

"What's wrong Comrade? Like what you see, or am I beyond your "old dude" guardian techniques?" Crossing her arms over her chest, she gave me a killer man-eater smile that brought back the toasty warm feeling that made it difficult to resist.

"Rosemarie, just please cooperate with me." Pushing the hair out of my eyes, I straightened up.

"Whoa, hold up." Rose took three big steps towards me, and stopped when she was just inches from my face. "Don't _ever _call me that horrible name. _Ever!" _She stabbed my chest with two fingers.

Raising my hands in a mocking surrender, she walked back to her place across the mat. "I'm sorry Rose, but if you don't cooperate, you'll never be able to even take care of yourself, never mind the princess." I looked at her with sincerity, earnestly hoping that reminding her of a guardian's duty would get through to her.

"Okay," She slumped her shoulders in surrender. "I'll cooperate." Rolling her eyes again and adding air quotes to the word "cooperate" she huffed in defeat.

"For starters, you have to work on your stance." Walking to her, I lightly kicked the side of her shoe. "Your legs are way too far apart." She took this as a request and moved it inwards.

"Bend your knees slightly, so you are agile, ready to go in any direction. You'll never know the strength or skill of your opponent, but their height will always be a detriment to you. Most of the time you'll be shorter." She adjusted her knees in unison.

"Anything else wrong with my stance, are we going to spar?" She was clearly annoyed at my critiques.

"Well you're arms are too tightly coiled. Have you ever seen a boxer, how they hold their arms loose, but bent and shoulders relaxed. You have to be ready to get in a punch at a moment's notice." I said holding her wrists and slightly moving them.

Then in one fluid motion, I stretched her arms to their extent. Both of our chests were pressed against each other and I could feel her breathing quicken. "But, if you spread them out too far... your chest can become vulnerable." I spun her around and pretended to bite her like a Strigoi would. My arms wrapped around her, trapping her arms and holding her body against mine.

"An...and that would be a bad thing?" She stuttered as I raised my head from her neck.

"Well unless you want your blood to be drained out of your system." Just thinking of a Strigoi trying to drink from her made me shutter.

"Now that I know what's wrong with me, can we fight?" Still trapped in my arms, her voice sounded slightly shaky. To me, it felt like I could stay there forever, but she was right. It was already seven-thirty; we only had a half hour before classes started.

Untangling myself from the small feminine frame, assuming the position, I instructed her in the next move. She performed it perfectly and I repositioned. As we sparred, we got in a few good punches on each other. She was getting better, and quicker, I tried another strike, but she kicked it away and slammed me to the mats. In a split second, Rose was lying on top of me. Jokingly, her head was propped up on her elbows that rested on my chest, as she grinned down at me. She hadn't even bothered to pin down my hands, but as I moved to push her off, she pinned them down and pulled them over my head slowly like I did hers. Her once tight ponytail was now loose, falling around us like a curtain.

Rose's eyes were dark pools of a fiery brown nonexistent to humans. A strong urge to lean in and kiss her burned in my chest at that very moment. I almost lost all control as she leaned down to my ear and whispered.

"You got to work on some things Comrade, but I can help you next time." She slowly slid her hands down my arms and released me. Pushing herself up, she stood over me, swiftly turning on her heels and walked into the girl's locker room. It took me a few minutes to collect my composure as that brief moment repeated in my mind.

When she came out of the locker room, I was still on the floor with my forearm resting over my eyes. The faint sound of feet made its way closer as I propped myself up with my hands. She stepped over my legs, purposely rubbing her foot against the side of my chest, sending sparks through me. Apologizing with a whispered "oopsie", and then left, strutting her way seductively through the doorway.

A cold shower sounded like a really good thing to relieve the heat that burned inside me. My only thought was... _why couldn't I have just listened to Alberta and told her to run the laps._ It would have saved me from the frustrations that were churning in me.

Flashes of perfect pink lips and chocolate brown eyes tortured me, wishing I were free to make her _mine_. The truth was she could never really be mine. As her teacher... I could only be on the outside looking in. Never to love her fully the way she deserves, never to truly have her all to at the same time, even if I could have her, I felt like I would only let her down. Ugh, I must be the only person who can ruin a good day of rolling around with Rose, with logic.

**A/N: HOW YOU DOIN'?** **THIS CHAPTER 2,401 FRIGGIN' WORDS PEOPLE, SOOOO... I'M EXPECTTING A FEW MORE REVIEWS. I HAVE ABOUT 11 FOLLOWERS SO MAYBE 2 PER FOLLOWER PWEEEEZ! I'LL LOVE YOU GUYS FOREVER? (HAHAHA BRIBERY!)**


	8. Chapter 7: Anger Management

Anger Management

Crappiest Disclaimer Ever: I'm soo very sorry that I can't put an original Disclaimer like I always do. It's just that, I literally am out of inspiration for these. Also have you seen this story?! Count the words, no for reals count'em… I can wait. (Bad elevator music) That's 4,468 words of pure heart and soul. So, please just this once I'm not going to do some outrageous disclaimer. So just so you know, I do not own VA, no matter how much I want to.

After my shower, I began to regain the small amount of sanity I had left, and was kicking myself for allowing things with Rose to get out of hand. How on earth did she get under my skin so fast? I mean seriously, just a day ago, she was an annoying, wild, disrespectful, little runaway. The girl is my complete opposite... snarky, rambunctious, unfocused, feisty, and selfish-minded. Yet, that's why I... lo- _like! _Those are the things I _like_ about her, I can't possibly _love_ her, can I?

_No_, I can't, I don't? _But what about that warm feeling? _I felt like I had a little devil on my shoulder reminding me of my it was probably the coffee, I did chug it down while it was still blazing hot. _Then why are you always thinking about her?_ You know what subconscious... You're really starting to irritate me! _Like Rose does?_ Oh great, now I'm going insane, talking to no one at all.

Dressed in my standard guardian black and white, I headed towards Stan Alto's classroom, which was my first assignment of the day. Standing in the guardian area, I nearly banged my head against the wall when I saw, none other than Rose Hathaway, walk in. Trying desperately to keep my cool, knowing that she would still be thinking of this morning, I slipped my guardian mask into place. Smirking, she took a seat as far away from the front as she could without exceeding the limits of the "Guardian Area". Intently I focused on the front of the room, and my mind cleared when she was out of my line of sight. Soon after, Stan walked in as pompous as ever. He was a bit older than me, but I towered over him.

"What's this? No one told me we had a guest speaker here today. Rose Hathaway? What a privilege! How very generous of you to take time out of your busy schedule and share your knowledge with us." Stan was mean, but this was going to new levels. He motioned to Rose to stand, but she ignored him and stayed put. His wicked smile increased slowly as he stared at her.

"Well, come on, come on. Don't sit there! Come up to the front so you can help me lecture the class." At this Rose stood, but she was hesitant, flipping the hair towards her eyes as she turned to the class.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Her voice was faint and lost under her breath.

"I mean exactly what I say, Hathaway." Stan cheerfully cooed, strolling back up to the front with Rose. "Now enlighten us about your protective techniques."

"Umm... My techniques?" She stuttered as her delicate fingers brushed a section of her hair behind her ear. And, _Oh My God_, she was blushing bright red, with a light sheen of sweat glistened on her skin. One of the most embarrassing things that could happen to a guardian, was adorable on Rose. I couldn't help but smile, just a tiny bit, but held that perfect mask in place to portray my seriousness, even if i wasn't.

"Of course, presumably you must have had some sort of master plan the rest of us couldn't possibly understand... when you took an underage Moroi royal out of the Academy and exposed her to constant Strigoi threats." He was really starting to piss me off. Rose was like 15, young and stupid, it's not like she was thinking.

"We never ran into any Strigoi." Her voice was strong and powerful, I was taken back at the sound, captivated by her strength.

My thought was shattered by a muffled sinister laugh_._ Okay now he was seriously irritating me. The asshole was purposely trying to make a spectacle of her in front of the class.

"Obviously". That single word sent a wave of anger through me as he mocked her, insinuating she was an idiot. It wasn't the word, it was how he said it... lucky for Stan, and I didn't go over and pulverize him. "So... Miss Know-it-all... what'd you do? How'd you make sure she stayed safe? Did you avoid going out at night?"

"Sometimes." That's all she said. And then Stan broke down into his lecture.

"Sometimes. _Some-times. _Sometimes doesn't always cut it. What if you were in the mall, prancing around buying god knows what. Then suddenly a Strigoi appears. What do you do? Hmmm?" He was now standing across from her.

"I don't know." She was quiet but you could still hear her. "You don't know?" He started to mockingly react in disbelief. "I believe that we went all through it at the end of sophomore year and we grazed over it in junior year. Oh yeah, you weren't here." That little bastard was smiling. And it was not a small smile, he could hardly contain himself. My fists involuntarily clenched and I nearly walked up there, if Alberta didn't gently nudged me.

"Well... maybe we should go over the basics. Now Rose, what do Strigoi want?" His spoke was like he was talking to a clueless little toddler.

"They want Moroi blood." She imitated his kindergarten teacher voice with her own little girl voice. This shut him right up and his smile faded into a glare. "And why do they want it?" His voice was back to normal, but Rose wasn't done with the little game, she was just hitting her stride.

"Because it gives'em super strength Mr. Alto." A devilish smile played on her face when she spoke in a babyish way.

"Alright, then Ms. Hathaway, you may sit down." As she walked back to her seat, a string of high fives awaited.

Meanwhile, Stan slumped back in defeat, landing on his chair. After drinking a few headache pain killers, he wrote a few pages on the board to read and then assigned almost no homework.

Afterwards, I headed to do the mandatory guardian physical assessment. Strolling into the gym, I was looking forward to get Stan back for what he did to Rose this morning. "Hey Stan." Trying my best to keep a straight face, my anger ignited and nearly exploded through me.

"Hey Belikov, heard you have to babysit Hathaway after school." Mmmhmm, open mouth... insert foot, you jackass. "Yeah, but Alberta gave me some good advice, I'm going to make her do laps and occasionally spar."

Taking his stance to spar, I mirrored his position. "Good idea, but I wouldn't bother with too much effort, she's not going to amount to anything anyway. She'd probably be a blood whore somewhere."

His disgusting words sent rage through me and I swung at him with my already clenched fist. The arrogant wind-bag dodged the blow, but I quickly threw a punch at his abdomen sinking my fist into his flabby gut. A sick sense of pleasure washed through me as he stumbled back gasping. Stan's skills were so lacking, that he almost couldn't get a punch at me.

"What the hell, Belikov? This is just practice!" The anger that he ignited in me, was almost strigoi-ish. I'm surprised he couldn't see red ringing my eyes, because I sure was seeing red. Normally, I had massive control over my emotions, but messing with Rose had pushed my buttons beyond an average day.

Restraining the urge to kill, I quickly forced down the visceral emotion and stopped feeling as though some part of a strigoi identity had rolled through me. Something about how he said that Rose would be a blood whore sent an unnerved anger through me. He eventually got up from his position on his back, which gave me a moment to calm down. "Whoa Belikov, what got into you? You've got to calm down. "

"Let me put it this way Alto... don't ever let me hear you call a dhampir a blood whore in my presence again." Growling through gritted teeth, my breath rushed out of my lungs in a heavy exhale and I shuttered at the thought of anyone biting into Rose's neck.

"Well you gotta admit, she's kind of a slut." Drawing in a deep breath chanting 'in through my nose out through my mouth', I closed my eyes. Clenching my fists to the point that my knuckles were almost numb, I counted to ten.

"What's wrong, Belikov, you look like you're about to pop a cork?" He laid his hands on my shoulders to call me down, but the last thing I wanted was too touched by his god forsaken hands. Flicking his hands off me and storming away, I headed for the other side of the gym to let out my anger and frustration on the punching bag.

When I entered the back room, I threw my stuff, letting it slam across the floor. I made a beeline to the punching bag and didn't hesitate to ram my fist into it. Hitting and punching repeatedly, doing all of the things I wish I could to that idiot, I pulverized the bag and didn't stop until I released all the pent up anger I had inside me. Angry tears built up, but I resisted and kept slamming into the bag as it started to come apart at the seams.

This wasn't just about Stan, I was letting out all the frustration I felt around Rose. The fire from this morning returned and I quickly shoved it deep down, putting it out with every punch of the bag, harder and harder. Feeling as though all of my problems lay within the confines of that one single bag.

Everything was weighing heavily on my mind, as always the threat of strigoi never left, and Stan just irritated the hell out of me, but Rose... god I wanted her, oh so bad. It was shocking how fast my desire had grown, I shouldn't even be entertaining the possibility... but there was something about her. Not that it mattered, there was so many things against us. Underage, student, fellow guardian, dhampir, distractions... I could go on and on.

Besides, it's not like she returns the feelings, and even if she did want me, I could never be the person she needs or even the father of her children. _If she wants any? _Shut Up! My subconscious was gnawing at me again, it was almost worse than Rose! _Rose? _Grrrrr!

Punching the bag one last time, making it flop onto the floor and burst at the seam, I stood there breathing hard trying to catch my breath. Shaking my head, I was disappointed that I let all this shit get to me. On top of that, I had destroyed school property, not that it mattered once again, since I was the only one who ever used it, I would just replace it. In the grand scheme of things, it's good that I took these frustrations out on the punching bag instead of the windbag Stan.

Looking at the clock, I realized I needed a break before Rose got in.I walked back to my stuff and grabbed my towel, book, and a water bottle, then laid back to read my novel. The thoughts of the west loomed in my head for a period of time making me oblivious to the time. When I checked the clock again, I saw that it was almost five AM. Rose was an hour late! She needs to work on punctuality, and that's a big aspect of being a guardian. You should never be late to your job, especially a snobby Moroi.

At about twenty-five minutes later, she finally walked in out of breath and her hair somehow defied gravity in some areas. "You really don't understand time, do you? I said four AM! So, now that I know you haven't learned from this morning, you have to do, hmmm...55 laps."

This rewarded me with a loud and dramatic groan. She started to head for the door outside, when I stopped her. "Hey, get over here!" She quickly turned on her heels and came right back.

"What do you want now? Have you thought up more torture for me or just more _laps_? When I grow up, I will be able to blame you for ruining my childhood!" She pretended to cry with a big pouty lip and wipe her tears away. She got incredibly close and looked up at me, making such an adorable little face that it made me want to reach down and lift her into my arms.

_And other things? _You know I'm just going to ignore you.

"Well actually, now that you mention it, I'm assigning you ten laps every day, so let's make that sixty-five laps."

A bit of true emotion stormed in her eyes, and a terribly sad face reflected back at me. It stirred that want in me again, even though i knew we had to be just friends, but how could I resist that face.

"But that wasn't what I was going to say... Before I was interrupted, I was going to have you stretch first."

She pulled back from me and collapsed onto the floor. "Seriously? What the hell, are you just into Chinese torture or something? I'm already going to be in pain running an unheard number of laps, and now you want more!"

Looking up to I from her pathetic position made me feel kinda sorry for her... kinda. "Well you can strain your muscles and really get hurt." She sat up and was now staring at me with a smirk plastered across her face.

"Don't worry about me, Comrade. I can go for miles." Winking at me and she started to do her stretches.

"Go change first." Just about to start stretching, she paused and glared at me.

"I'm serious, Comrade. You keep bitc-" I looked up surprised.

"And a G-rated language please."

"Fine, but before_ I_ was interrupted let me finish my sentence." Crooking an eyebrow at her, I wonder how she hasn't been suspended with that language. Not that I haven't said worst. "-ching at me, I'll do what I did to you this morning!" She lightly punched my arm and left to the locker room.

After putting away the spar mats and lacing my sneakers, I was so ready for a run. I missed my morning run and still felt tense, Rose seemed to have that effect on me. When she finally got out of the locker room, I leaned on the wall, trying not to drool at the sight that lay before me. It was bad enough that after this morning, I was turned on by every seductive movement of her hips, and the rise and fall of her chest. Everything that I've never noticed before about her or anyone, was now all I could see. I tried to walk away as she lifted her head, fixing her beautiful browns on me. Turning to go to the door, I heard faint footsteps behind me. Suddenly, as I opened the door, she was on top of me. The girl landed piggy-backed on me, latching her legs around my waist, but with my strength I could hold her. She wasn't that heavy either.

"Ye ha! Now over there!" Squealing directions, she was giggling uncontrollably. I paid no attention to her demands and headed towards the track. When I got to a grassy patch I thought I would teach her another lesson. Reaching over my shoulder with my long arms, I grabbed her, literally yanking her off my back over my head. I spun her around so fast she didn't even know what hit her, and placed her down across from me.

"Whoa! Awesome move Comrade! Now why don't you teach me that shit?" Awe shined in her face as she looked up at me. I just crossed my arms over my chest motioning her to _go, _but she didn't, she just watched me with another slight pout, which made her look pretty cute.

"You want me to run with you, don't you?" Her response was a small nod.

We started off with a slow jog and progressed to running. With a three feet difference, she was struggling to keep up, her stride was much smaller than mine. Just as we got to the tenth lap the male novices emerged from the now dark building. Completely forgetting that they play basketball i hoped that they wouldn't notice us. Unfortunately, every time we passed the court they'd whistle and wink at her. She'd just flip them off. Shortly after she had shown them the finger they'd started to enjoy it, cracking jokes about it, like when, where and how hard.

After they left, I stopped in the middle of the track, thinking it would be a good time to rest and take a break. Oblivious to me stopping, Rose slammed into my back. As I moved out of the way, she skidded forward onto the pavement, and I rapidly jumped to her side cradling her in my lap. Tiny inches of skin peeled off her, as her blood pooled the ground.

Then... the saddest thing I have ever seen was before me. Tough as nails, Rose Hathaway, was crying. She fought them, holding back as much as she could, but even as she did, tiny droplets formed on her lashes. She hissed at the pain, holding her knee tightly, her hands covered in blood. Tears seeped from her sad brown eyes. "Fuck that hurts!"

Not considering her swearing, I held her closer and lifted her up into my arms, bringing us to the border of the forest. She quietly whimpered into my neck, making me sorry for ever stopping. I sat her down on a stump and kneeled down in front of her, silently swearing in Russian.

"Where does it hurt most?" Checking over her knee, and glancing up at her, she was still teared up, wiping them away she flipped the hair into her eyes.

"I'm okay. You can go now. It's past the training time anyway. You don't have to be stuck with me anymore." It was surprising that she would say that, we had a pretty good friendly relationship going on this afternoon. Well, I hope we did.

"What's wrong, Roza?" Not catching myself fast enough, I had just called her _Roza. Ha! See you even have a pet name for her_. She didn't seem to notice though, she just kept looking down.

"I heard you talking to Stan. I heard what he said and of course _you_ would agree." She started to stand up and walk away, but her legs gave out and she landed back on the stump. Her ankle was throbbing and had a bluish purple sheen to it. "_Dammit!_"

Forgiving her swearing again, I lifted her chin and made sure our eyes met. "I would never say that about you. _Never_. Do you understand me?"

Nodding slowly in my hand, she leaned in to my touch. Her hands slid across my cheek and she cupped my face, closing the distance between us. The moment was so exhilarating, I felt entranced by her touch. The other half of my brain or the angle on my shoulder was screaming that this shouldn't happen. Right as I was about to move away, it seemed the little devil grew super strength and pushed me against my own will into a beautiful kiss.

In just a matter of seconds, I pressed my lips harder and hungrier against Roza's. My hand slowly moved to the side of her cheek. Hers flew to my hair. Slowly running her fingertips through it, sent electricity all over my body. At that moment, I felt like all my problems were gone. Nothing else mattered but Roza. Her eyes, her hair, her lips... they were my universe. Though beautiful... it was one of the most dangerous thoughts I've ever had. She couldn't be my universe. I had to protect Moroi. _They come first_. They should be my first priority.

Hesitantly, I pulled away slightly, my lips only centimeters from hers, begging for more. Her eyes fluttered open in disappointment and embarrassment. We stayed there for a heartbeat in silence.

"Umm... I think we should take you to Dr. Olendski. That looks pretty bad." Leaning back a bit more, I pointed to her right ankle, and glanced at her. The rosiness of a blush was appearing and crawling up her cheeks.

"Yeah, let's go." I helped her up, but in her condition she really shouldn't be putting any weight on her foot. So, I lifted her up and cradled her in my arms once more. As we got to the office, I lightly put her down, not wanting to raise eyebrows. Still helping her through the door, I wrapped an arm around her waist, slightly lifting her. She signed herself in and we waited. It was pretty empty, probably because it was about seven AM and during the week curfew was at seven. Rose sat down in a chair next to mine. An awkward silence fell between us and she blankly stared into the whiteness of a wall.

As I was about to ask her what was wrong, I heard the young Dhampir nurse call us. "Rosemarie Hathaway?" We headed for her desk, but I saw Rose stumble. Grabbing her by the waist I adjusted her to lean against me.

"Yes that's us. We need to see Dr. Olendski, the dhampirologist. I think she may have a fracture near her or on her ankle." I tried to give all the information that I knew, even if she wasn't going to give it much attention.

"Okay, go to room 611, at the end of the hall to your right." Heading down the long corridor we finally made it to the room at the end.

When we entered, I propped Rose up on the medical bed and sat in the small chair across from it. The whole time she seemed distant like she was here, yet far away. Her expression was blank as she stared at the floor. Her eyes were glassy like they weren't even hers, like some sort of realistic porcelain doll. Realizing it was the same look she had when we were in the plane, I became very curious.

Before another thought came into my mind, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly. Then when they opened once more she raised her head and she was fine. Like nothing had ever happened. I studied her for a while longer before the doctor arrived.

"Hello Rosemarie" The doctor was middle-aged with strings of silver in her black hair. Her eyes were blue sort of like the Ozera's, but she wasn't family since she was a dhampir.

"Sup, doc." Even while injured, Rose just can't stop being sarcastic, yet that was her, and I liked that about her. You here that mind I said _like_. _Mhmm, keep telling yourself that Belikov. Whatever helps you sleep at night? _

"So, what seems to be the problem?" The doctor looked inquisitively between us, before receiving an answer from Rose.

"Dimitri's a bad, bad man." Slightly shaking her head and pouting, she looked over at me with a playful glare.

"Well, I'm sure he didn't mean it." Bringing Rose to her in an embrace she winked at me knowing that it was an accident. As the doctor inspected her knee, I could see a slight wink from Rose. Responding to her with an eye roll, I heard a snort from Rose.

"She also might have a sprain in her ankle or possibly broken." As the doctor examined her ankle, I could see her wince in pain.

"Yes, it is sprained. Let me wrap it up for you. But no sparring, running and I'll write you up something for P.E. for the rest of this week." A spark of hope burst through Rose's eyes at those words.

"So... Comrade can stop being a slave driver! And no more laps!" Jumping off the bed she started sporadically dancing. But a few seconds into it she cringed, the doctor stopped her and motioned me to get her back up on the bed. Obeying her, I lifted Rose by her waist onto the bed.

"And no doing...that... at least until next week." Motioning to the ground, the doctor shook her head slowly. Rose started to blush, at this, I couldn't help crack a smile. Causing her to blush even more.

After the doctor wrapped up Rose's foot. She gave her a pair of crutches and we headed off. We decided to head for the gym first to get her stuff. As we walked, I couldn't help but feel guilty. The poor thing had to limp around on crutches for everything. As she was headed for the door, I walked in front of her pausing to open the door for her.

"Hey, I'm sorry for earlier. I don't know what happened. I just stopped. An-" My rambling was stopped by the beautiful feel of Rose's lips, she raised herself to my towering stature as best as she could. Seeing her struggle to stay up, some sort of animal instinct made me push her to the wall just about a foot from us. As our bodies were pressed up against each other, I couldn't help the lust and desire. I trailed light kisses down her neck and back up to her mouth. Yet this time, she stopped the kiss. Leaving me out of breath and yearning for more, she looked up at me making a small smile.

"I think I'll have a lot of fun with you." Seductively tapping my nose, I let her go and she hobbled over to her bag, picked it up and then hobbled off with her crutches and her gym bag over her shoulder.

As I left to go get my gym bag, I couldn't help the feeling of being watched. Spinning around stake in hand, but instead of the putrid face of a strigoi, I saw the playful smile of Alberta.

"I knew that you had a thing for her Dimka, but that was too much, don't you think?" Walking towards me her smile grew. "I see how you get around her. She's also changed, I don't think she's stolen any alcohol since she got back." This made me smile.

"I don't know... I just get this weird feeling when I'm with her." I ran a hand through my hair in embarrassment.

Alberta walked closer to me and placed a hand on the side of my face. "Your mother told me to protect you, and I'm not saying to stay away from Rose. I'm saying that you should be careful. Some people aren't okay with love, and unfortunately for you she is still a student here." With that she left without another word. Could I truly be in love with Rose?

**Ooooh, is Dimitri falling for Rose already, but where's Victor? And Lissa? What about that creepy thing that Rose did at the office? All will be answered in the new installment of "In the Eyes of a Russian God"!**

**To my Beautiful readers,**

**Hmmm, didn't see much reviews for the last time. Maybe you just didn't see it. So I'll give you another chance before I tell my mobster friends JK. Whether you love it or hate it, just review. They fuel me and if I get a good amount, I might put a Rose pov. Yes, I lure you into my trap. Muahahaha! JK. But seriousness now. I'm hoping to make Little Dimitri (The little devil on his shoulder) trend in my stories. So if you liked Little Dimitri end your review with #LITTLEDIMITRI and if you have a lot to say about the story and Little Dimitri place the #LITTLEDIMITRI after your review of the story and under it write what you like about Little Dimitri. And to finish my greedy rambling, if you want Little Dimitri to appear in other Chapter finish your review with #LITTLEDIMITRIFOREVER. And if you like to beta stories, I might just know a certain belikovlover that might need one _wink wink nudge nudge poke poke._ Soo... PM me if you want to or know anyone. And to end I'm on Polyvore now so I have the outfits from past chapters on my profile. Thank you! Review for the love of Dimitri Belikov (and all other sexy Russians) :) :) ;)**

*******MOB$TERGEN********


	9. Chapter 8: Sudden Revelations

**Sudden Revelation**

_When we left our VA "couple", poor Rose fell over getting a terrible injury. She had just been swept off her feet (literally). She left with a full heart and warm fuzzy feelings._

**Rose Pov:**

With great difficulty, I crutched my busted up self through the quiet hallways of the academy. Every feeble hobble was more frustrating than the last, since I was so used to doing whatever I want, and not have to rely on stupid sticks to lean on.

To relieve the anger and resentment, I let my mind drift to the beautiful thoughts that rattled my brain. Dimitri. Dimitri. Dimitri... and Roza, it sounded beautiful, I wonder what it meant. Passing by the library, I decided to get a Russian translation guide, which brought my attention all the way back to the gorgeous Russian. The way his hair fell framing his face right above his chin, the way he looks, smells, tastes, every detail was irresistible and sent chills down my back. Thoughts of being with him made me want to live in the comfort of his arms forever.

Yeah... I had feelings for him, but I didn't need to tell him that now. What if he didn't feel the same way? He'd think I was an immature teen with a childish crush on her instructor. Yet, I completely hated the things he stirred in me. He always makes me feel weird and awkward, and when I touch him, this scary warm feeling tingles its way through my entire body. It's like a terrible out of control reaction that I've never gotten with anyone else. A hot flash sears across my skin and long story short, I melt, even if he looks at me for a second. My whole overconfident demeanor just slips away and I'm a stupid little rag doll. Deep in thought, I was oblivious to my surroundings. It all stopped when I bumped into someone, a wrinkly someone. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry…Hello… Mr. Dashkov?"

"Please Rosemarie, call me Victor. I heard that you and Vasilisa returned, so I freed up my schedule just to see you. Did you get hurt over the trip?" He gestured to my foot, and I decide to give the vaguest answer.

"No, umm... Victor. It's just a sport injury. Uh, I was just going to bed to rest." A nervous laugh bubbled up as I tried to change the dangerous subject.

"Well when you speak to Vasilisa, I would love for you to get in touch with me...at dinner, maybe?"

"Okay... why? Not to be rude or anything, but why?" The determination in his eyes told me that he meant business, and it most likely involved me.

"Well my dear, Rosemarie, I have noticed something special in you and Vasilisa." He eyed me as if to say I knew exactly what he was saying. Panic waved through me, praying that he hadn't figured out what we kept a secret all these years... and if he knew… who else knows?

"What things? What are you talking about?" Playing it stupid seemed to be the best option at the moment, but fear was swirling in my gut as a knowing smile formed across his face.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You and Vasilisa are... bonded." My heart skipped a beat with the last word.

Fumbling a bit, I decided to avoid it as if it didn't happen. "Well, I'm sorry Victor; I need to go rest... so I will have Liss text you." He gave me an indulgent grin, it sort of freaked me out so I nodded and hastily said goodbye, hobbling at record speed to Lissa's room. By the time I reach her dorm, I was so out of breath I couldn't explain my abrupt arrival. Lissa was looking at me as if I had lost my mind, but I held up a finger for her to give me a minute.

"Have you seen your uncle Victor?" My voice squeaked as I continued to suck air into my lungs.

"Victor? Rose what is wrong with you, why are you breathing like that and what the heck are you doing on crutches?" Lissa rushed to my side to help hold me up as I swayed precariously on the god-forsaken sticks that held my weight. Shaking my head intently, I didn't have time for that; we needed to discuss Victor and what he just said to me.

"No... Liss... Victor knows!" My cryptic words just confused her more. Damn it! This is serious. "Victor... said bonded!"

"What are you talking about, Rose, bonded? What do you mean?"

"Liss listen to me... Victor is here, he wants to have dinner with us tonight. He said he knows about us, he said that we're special, he used the word bonded!" The words rushed out as I tried to clear up the confusion. Light flickered in her brilliant green eyes as understanding dawned. Fear and surprise reflected back at me. We hadn't heard that word since we talked with Ms. Karp.

"Rose, let's not panic here, maybe he isn't talking about what you think he is talking about." Hope rang in her tone, but I could see even she was worried.

"Okay..." I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. "Maybe it wasn't that, but he was acting strange and said stuff that made me think he really knows our secret."

"Don't worry Rose, let's just go to dinner, and see what he wants, we can play dumb like we don't have a clue." Shaking my head again, I wasn't too sure that was going to work, he had already called me on that.

"Fine, just text him, tell him that we will meet him in the parking lot for dinner at five." Something ate at the pit of my stomach, squashing my usual appetite, but knowing me... I can always eat, even with fear and worry creeping up my spine.

**_ Later..._**

"Hey Lissa let's go. We're just going out to dinner not prom!"

"So remind me again, why are we going to a human restaurant?" Lissa asked from the bathroom where she had been for the last two freaking hours!

"Hmm, I wonder how it would appear to a passing student to hear that I can read your thoughts." I let my flippant sarcasm seep into my words. Pretty much irritated out my mind, I started for the door. Just as I reached for the handle, my supermodel of a friend walked out.

"Damn Lissa, someone's trying to look pretty for dinner with humans." My reward was an annoyed eye roll, I made an unladylike snort and smirked. Her hair was perfectly straight; she wore a pale blue blouse with a tight denim white skirt that landed about mid-thigh.

"Oh please, Rose, are you kidding me... look at you. You're going to get hounded by all the human dudes." It was true; my outfit was a red dress, with all sorts of redundant black embroidery. It looked hot, but unfortunately, in my condition, with the bandaged foot, plus the swollenness, I just can't see me wearing high heels, so I just wore flats. More like one flat, since my wrapped up foot didn't fit any of my shoes.

When we arrived at the parking lot, Victor and his daughter greeted us. Before I could attempt to protest, Lissa made a more polite observation, as always. "Will Natalie be joining us?" Lissa flashed a charming smile to Natalie.

Natalie was what I call "to cute to be that dumb". She's the stereotypical daddy's girl, but without daddy's showering affections. She plays dumb at school for his attention, which has always been directed at Lissa. Her hair was gunmetal black and she had shining green eyes. They resembled Lissa's, but they didn't have the same luster and charming gleam as my best friend's.

"Yes she will be. She knows of your _gifts _also." Victor's driver cordially opened the door for us. The comment sent a chill down my back as I gave Lissa a nervous glance. She shook her head and in my mind, I heard her say,_ ignore it_.

Lissa waited to help me into the car, playing the chivalrous one. Usually that was me, but chivalry would have to wait until my foot was back to normal. I handed the crutches to the Dhampir guardian and was helped into the car as I carefully maneuvered into my seat. He placed the crutches in the trunk and we headed off.

Victor sat in the passenger seat directing the guardian to our destination. It was a hell of a long trip making my injured foot numb. But... finally we got there. As I hopped my way to the back of the car, I noticed the sign on the restaurant.

"Hmm, Devil's Oasis, just perfect." Grabbing my crutches, I turned to see the creepy smiling face of Victor.

"Yes, I agree, Rosemarie. You see that gorgeous mountain in the distance; it's named Devil's Peak. Rumor has it local authorities have an unexplained mystery they have been trying to solve for years. It seems lifeless bodies, drained of blood, turn up quite often around there, it's mostly Strigoi though."

I tried to act like he did not just scared the crap out of me. "Seriously? Then what the hell are we doing here with only one guardian?" I asked incredulously, and they thought I was reckless for taking Liss away from St. Vlad? When her own uncle takes us into the heart of Strigoiville!

"Don't worry Rosemarie, we'll be just fine, the sun is about to come up." He gestured to the horizon where a thin line of light was breaching the blackness. "You'll love the restaurant decor, I believe it suits your color palette, it's is also centered on red." He motioned to my dress and I gave him a kind smile and crutch my way into the place as fast as I could.

My guardian instincts took over as I scoped out the room. Looking for exits and places to avoid like dark creepy corners. Discretely scanning all the drunk, rich humans, my eyes immediately went back to Lissa. Her nervousness mixed with a bit of fright seeped through the bond. It scared me how quickly those feelings infused into mine.

We made our way to the hostess, instead of grabbing a number or something; Victor just whispered something in her ear. She smiled and led us to a private table near the back of the room. It had a beautiful skylight that cascaded down to a glass window, giving us a magnificent view of Devil's Mountain and the vast desert plateau, with streaks of daybreak beaming from the horizon. As my vision left the grand landscape, I found that someone was already seated at our table, his back to us. No one else seemed surprised by this, so I kept my mouth shut.

"Everyone this is my half-brother, Robert." His announcement relieved a small amount of my apprehension, replacing it with a sense of curiosity. We all eyed each other awkwardly, not knowing what else to say. Now being able to see him, I noticed how similar they were. Same wrinkles, same eyes. Victor has had a disease for a good part of his life. I have yet to discover the reason for Robert's appearance. He seemed pretty young, but by the way he looked he could pass for late forties or even early fifties.

"He has a lot in common with you Vasilisa." He eyed Lissa adoringly, with more affection than his own daughter. All Lissa could do was smile awkwardly and sip on her water. I could feel the uncomfortableness eating her alive. "Vasilisa, have you been experiencing any form of darkness?" Choking a bit on her last sip, she wiped her mouth before answering.

"I don't quite understand the question, but wouldn't it be hard to tell the difference with our nocturnal schedule." I couldn't help but crack a smile at my best friend's response. She could charm her way out of anything.

"The darkness I'm referring to is inside you, Vasilisa, a time of deep depression maybe... or even uncontrollable suicidal thoughts that seem to come out of nowhere." My head shot up, and I looked around the table hoping no one had noticed.

"Ah...I believe Rosemarie just answered that question for you." Victor eyes showed triumph. "That's why you left, isn't it? You wanted to protect her. But... do you know what caused it? Why she was so depressed after the death of her parents?" My heart jumped in my chest. This was a touchy subject for Lissa; it never failed to cause all of those horrible things. Victor was talking about it so casually, but high emotions were rolling through my best friend and I could feel a cold sweat slide down the back of my neck.

"Can I take your order?" Everyone's heads turned to our waitress. She was a tall brunette with bright blue eyes. Her uniform was a red blouse with a black pleated skirt. Her smile was completely fake and forced like most service oriented people, but who could blame them. Imagine the crap they put up with, but I was glad that she interrupted Victor's persistent questioning. It eased the tension that had developed. Everyone ordered, but I made sure to order a lot. If I kept my mouth shut, or at least stuffed with food, I'd be able to stay out of the interrogation.

My theory proved itself well throughout the dinner, but I knew my reprieve eventually had to end. As dinner concluded, I mentally prepared myself for what was coming. Needing some time with Lissa alone, I nudged Lissa's leg, and gestured to the restroom. She slightly nodded and we excused ourselves from the table. Helping me with my clutches, Lissa lead the way.

"Whoa, Victor is seriously intense! I'm sorry he's putting you through all that, I could feel your massive wave of emotions. Are you okay; I thought we needed a break to calm down." In the seclusion of the women's restroom, I tried to calm down Lissa. Her face was flushed and paler than usual.

"Rose this is no coincidence. Victor obviously planned this little chat, and he knows more than we thought. Natalie knows and that Robert guy must know something too! Did you hear what he said... that Robert and I have a lot in common? What do you think he meant by that?" Nervously, running her hand through her hair, she was pacing the center of the bathroom. Her agitation level was increasing, unfortunately, as her intensity went up, so did mine.

"What was with that darkness crap? You knew what he was talking about, didn't you?" She glared at me accusingly. Her breathing became short quick pants, I held her by her shoulders trying to calm her down without success.

"Well maybe he's right, Liss. We should learn about this stuff. He's aware of the depression thing and seems like he can help. You know there have been some weird things going on with me too." A decisive expression formed on Lissa's face, after a few moments of pondering, I could see she agreed with me.

"Okay, Rose, but if I sense anything wrong I'll stop it right there, even if I have to use compulsion. If we have to run again, so be it, I can't lose you again." Wrapping her arms around me, she gave me a tight squeeze and I embraced her back. We had come way too far to have something come between us now.

"Don't worry, Liss, we won't let that happen, ever! Anyway, what can two old guys and a sixteen year old do that would take me away from you?" Giving her a reassuring smile, I stuck out my pinky. "Pinky swear?" She grinned and grabbed my pinky with a shake, at the same time we both said, "Friends forever!" with a laugh.

Lissa and I left the restroom with clearer heads and better moods. When we got back to the table, everyone was involved in small talk that I really wasn't looking forward to, as we sat down, they all became silent.

"Rosemarie, I'm so sorry for your sports injury. It must be a terrible pain to be on those crutches all the time." Glancing down to my foot before responding, I gave him a small smile.

"Yep, it blows."

"Can't Vasilisa heal it though?" Feeling myself choke on the air I just inhaled, I breathed out, trying to relax. Wow he just jumps in with both feet let's all announce to the nearby humans that we are Vampire's!

"Um, well I don't know, can she?" Sarcasm and mockery dripped from my words as I joked. Hoping I had lightened the tension at the table somehow, but I was sadly mistaken.

"Well if you haven't already figured out, Vasilisa is a spirit user." My confused expression was mirrored on my best friends face, but it had peaked Lissa's interest too. "Maybe you missed that class while you were away, or have they not yet taught you about it? It's very rare and I believe the Queen's nephew is a Spirit user also." We still had a questioning look that showed our bewilderment on the obscure topic. He obviously took that as an educational moment because he took on a teacher voice and continued with the revelations.

"Spirit is more of a psychological element than physical like the others. Yet most spirit users are overlooked because there is no distinguishable physical way of showing it unless they are bonded to another person which brings it back to you two." Just when I thought, I could let him explain some weird alternative element until we left. His eyes flickered between us, making Lissa and I even more nervous than we had been this entire meal.

"Maybe you need some sort of example. I'm sorry to bring it up, but Vasilisa do you remember anything about the night your parents died." Sadness seeped into the bond as her once bright green eyes turned dull. The mere mention of that horrific day was enough to make both of us go into depression. Lissa's parents took me in and treated me as their own; they were the only real family I ever knew.

"Yes... I do..." Lissa's chin quivered and tears sprang to her eyes. "But I don't remember much, because I was unconscious for most of it." My heart broke for Lissa; she had lost her whole family in one night. She still had the relentless nightmares and relived the whole thing on a regular basis. This conversation was not helping.

"Well...I know it's painful for you to discuss, but there is something you need to understand... Rosemarie suffered catastrophic fatal injuries and let's just say, she's not supposed to be here." The cold sweat returned to the back of my neck and my hands grew clammy. So many people have told me that it was a miracle I survived, but suddenly this whole revelation was becoming clear to me. It was obviously some sort of power that "spirit users" had.

"You healed her Vasilisa, didn't you?" Victor's monotone voice became raspy and it added an ominous feel to the once friendly setting. Turning to Lissa, she was biting her lip anxiously, fiddling with the buttons of her skirt, she slightly nodded her head.

"That was very dangerous though, Vasilisa. I'm sure afterwards you started feeling the weight of the world on your shoulders, didn't you?" Another tip of her head acknowledged his question. "That... is the darkness. At the start of your bond, it is very dangerous because the shadowkissed bondmate is still struggling to balance the connection. But since you two have been together for a good amount of time you have a very strong bond."

Apparently, I was not the smart one in the relationship my confusion was overwhelming. "Wait, what the hell is a _shadowkissed_?" Now it was my turn for questions, and I was going to get answers. No one was going to play dumb with me.

"You are, Rosemarie. When Vasilisa healed you after the accident, you were basically dead, but right before you crossed over she saved you." A huge lump formed in my throat, all of this was a lot to take in, and I nearly started crying when I heard the sacrifice my best friend had made for me. I reached out and took her hand in mine under the table.

"She used a lot of magic to bring you back to life. When a spirit user uses their power, it can cause darkness to manifest. Too much darkness can cause the spirit user to go mad." All my thankful thoughts, became worry and concern, I couldn't let that happen to her.

"Lissa, why did you do that?" My voice was barely a whisper, but I knew Lissa could hear me.

"Rose, I didn't know what I was doing at the time. All I knew was that I couldn't lose you, and I was so focused on that, the next thing I knew you were alive and looking up at me. That's when everything went blank." Her response was so mixed up with sobs that it broke my heart. I didn't know how to respond to that, she could have saved her mom or her brother Andre, but she chose me. Pulling her to me, holding her close, I rubbed calming circles on her back. Tears dripped down both our cheeks as the harsh reality sunk in.

"Don't worry Vasilisa... Rosemarie can help take away that darkness." Now, he had gotten my attention, my head turned to him, I was determined to help my friend get through this. It didn't matter what I had to do or suffer.

"How? I'll do anything." His mouth curved into a crooked smile that made me question his sanity.

"Well, let's start with something small for practice. Alright, Vasilisa place your hand on Rosemarie's injury." She did as told and placed her hand over the bandages covering my sprain, and then nodded in assurance.

"Okay, now concentrate on the injury and Rose. Vasilisa allow the magic to pass through you." Just as he said those words, a warm feeling passed through the bandages. The feeling felt familiar, reminding me of the day of the accident. I remembered that sensation, but more intense. As the warmth penetrated, the aching pain began to subside, when I moved my ankle it had completely disappeared. Adding weight to it from a seated position, I was relieved there was no pain.

Now, I understood how much work this was, especially with the intensity of bringing back the dead. The psychological trauma must be worse to see so many deaths at once and only being able to help one person.

"Okay Rosemarie, do you know how to be inside of Vasilisa's mind?" Still paying most of my attention to the newly repaired ankle, I nodded.

"Um I sort of can, but I don't always know how to get out of it." My mind quickly flashed to the time I found myself in her mind while she was with some boy making out and getting all hot and heavy... eewww!

"Oh, don't worry you will get out. You might get stuck if there's a very strong emotion; it creates almost a magnetic pull." I closed my eyes trying to connect to Lissa, it was very easy since she was in the seat next to me, and it's usually harder when she's farther away. My eyes burst open when I was in her head, I could see it, small amounts of darkness in her vision. It was almost like an intricate frame around a picture or more like a ghostly image. It slowly grew and became thicker and darker.

"Okay Rose, now extract all of it, or what you can." Victor's voice sounded wispy and distant, but I understood. Imagining I was a sponge and sucking it up, I extracted everything dark. It was a bit confusing at first, but it just became as though I was pulling it into myself. But that couldn't be right, then I would go insane... no it probably just goes out into the atmosphere or something. Before returning to myself, I felt a sense of resentment in Lissa. She didn't like me to do this, but I had to. It's not as if I was going to go insane. So, I just left and returned to my own mind and body.

Blinking a few times, I became acutely aware of my surroundings and noticed everyone at the table watching me. Everyone smiled at our accomplishment except for Natalie. She had a grimace on her face as she stared down to her crimson napkin. "So where does the darkness go?" I let my line of sight drift from Natalie to Robert.

"It just leaves, almost like a bad memory. Like the first light you see after a nightmare, that reminds you it was all just a dream." Suddenly my eyes met Robert's, and I agreed it was going to be okay. Nothing would happen. Then, as quickly as I felt that calm agreeable sensation, I broke our connection and returned to my coherent self.

"You have to understand that it is imperative for you to keep this private. There could be someone who could take advantage of you." Victor seemed surprisingly aware of this topic, but I let it go for now, he probably read it in some book. To be honest, I felt like a guinea pig or a lab rat and wanted to get the heck out of here.

"You will also need training; you need to learn to help control each other. Darkness can appear at any moment and it doesn't always have to be magic. It could be any sort of strong emotion; spirit can manipulate it into anything it wants. Love can easily change to jealousy, happiness into resentment. The queen's nephew uses alcohol as self-medication to dull the symptoms; it's not really an option for your age." If he only knew the things, Liss and I have done on weekends.

"So between Robert and me, we will train you and teach you how to use it to your advantage." I could see Victor was proud of Lissa. I was too, all through school she would flip out about not having some sort of element and now she had one. Leave it to Lissa to have one of the rarest elements in the world.

As we left the restaurant, I used my crutches not wanting to make a scene, but I was able to put weight on it. Unlike when we arrived, I couldn't even place it on the ground flat without hissing in pain. Getting in the car was much easier this time around, but it was still a bit uncomfortable. On the way to the restaurant, Natalie gladly sat next to Lissa. But when we left something had gotten her panties in a bunch, she was very irritated. She insisted on having me in the middle. After that night, I'm pretty sure she wanted nothing to do with Lissa.

Lissa and I had distractions of our own. My mind was reeling with all the sudden revelations of the night. Wondering what those things will mean for our future and how to keep it under wraps.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dear Beuatiful and Gorgeous Readers,**

** I just rmembered I didnt put an author's note but i know you never read it anyways(becuase if you did u would review me). So, i'd just like to put it out there that i need a beta. These stories so far have been editted by my dear friend dpower (look her up she's good) and out of completely understandable circumstances she can't always help me. So... PM me. So I haven't published in weeks and I'd like to say if I dont get at least a handfull of reviews I'm goig to stop the story and right before i get to the good parts. I know I'm being harsh but I haven't had any reviews in a long time. And inspiration is my aspiration(a little poetry for'ya) and if I feel as though there's no point in writing if it's just for my eyes. If i wanted that I'd just write it in my journal(as I already do). But I'm just going to keep writing becuase in the end it's all up to me. i love to write and I want to share my art (as I call it) with the world because I live in New york and Ive already made it here so I can hopefully make it anywhere :) Sorry If i was mean :)**

********MOB$TERGEN*******


	11. Chapter 11: Bloodlust Destroyed Us All

**Dear Readers, **

** You have to read this! Sorry for the false advertisement but unless u dont want to watch the VA movie trailer stop reading. I repeat VA TRAILER,VA TRAILER THE REAL DEAlio**

Type this in:

http:(slash) .com(slash)movie(slash)vampireacademy(slah)trilers (slah)

**I think Im the first one to post this to you so please give me some love!**

**LOve you all to deat but i love VA better :)**

**Please its great watch it like it love it and love Richelle Mead for creating the serieS **

**(REMEMBER I LOVE REVIEWS SO IF YOU CAN LEAVE A FEW, NOT MUCH JUST A FEW. JUST CLICK THAT BOX RIGHT UNDER THIS :3 )**

*******M0B$TER**GEN*******


	12. Chapter 12

Well school started and I'm a 7th grader! Woohoo! But don't mind my selfishness . Anyway I would just like to say that since this is s big year for high school I will not be updating as often. (background voice) "But u never update anyways!" I agree but it's not because I dislike u guys it's just because it's been busy. And u kno how us teens are we are attracTed to anything . We have like hot guy senses. Lol but anyway I will probably wok on my stuff when I have free time which is never. So bear with me because the story will be getting really good. Just for a sneak peak, we will be seeing a bit of Mason/Rose drama. Tasha will get into the picture and some people will die. So if u want to be an awesome follower and stick to ur story always check in on me because sometimes I have no homework and I'll probably post 3 chapters in one day.❤❤❤love you guys❤❤❤❤❤? ﾟﾘﾘ? ﾟﾘﾍ

****MOB$TER****GEN****


	13. Chapter 13

**/N: So, I'm learning Russian. And I was thinking of putting some things in. So, if there is something you don't know. Just look to the bottom of the story. There will be translations and stuff so enjoy. I posted this for Friday The 13th. Lol Frinday the 13th, the 13 chapter...lol RxR**

**P/S: I don't feel like writing Dimitri sleeping (****_no matter how awesome it would be to wake up to see him) _****but you can still imagine**

Having completely given up on believing that Rose would be early or even punctual, I decided to wake up a bit later. So I slept in about forty-five minutes, right about the time it takes Rose to get ready. Maybe a bit earlier.

_ So you've been paying attention Belikov?_ Nope, I just calculate time well. I felt as though I should give the annoying voice in my head a name, since it created some uncalled for tension yesterday... I deserve to call you by a name, other than the ones I have been thinking of. _How 'bout your royal awesomeness? I have to be modest, I am you._ I was thinking more of Ivan. _Nah! How about LD? _

LD? _Yeah short for Little Dimitri._

Oh great... seriously I am losing it, a name for my subconscious, to which I'm actually carrying on a conversation, I must be going crazy. I wouldn't be surprised if they wrapped me up in a strait jacket and shipped me to the asylum any day now. My insane antics would have to wait for now, I have a job to do. Shaking off thoughts of the looney bin, I headed for the gym with my gym bag slung over my shoulder and a new little friend in the back of my mind.

When I entered the gym, I was astounded by the sight before me. Rosemarie Hathaway was in the gym, but that wasn't the most surprising thing. She was _reading!_ That was really starting to test my sanity; I was completely taken back, she was on the floor, legs crossed, and her nose stuck in a book. From my prior knowledge, given to me before we left for the mission, Rose Hathaway wasn't really the academics type. And for some strange reason, it was a turn on. Maybe I didn't know everything about Rose Hathaway.

"Привет вы опаздываете."

Recognizing that she was speaking Russian, I read the title of the book. _Russian for Dummies_, hmmm very fitting.

"Umm, yeah but you're also _early_. She looked at me with raised eyebrows and a mocking sense of surprise. "And you're speaking _Russian_." It was astounding how well she grasped the language, especially when I saw where she put her bookmark. Which was like two or three pages into the book. Well I might as well help her with her Russian.

**"**Ну я полагаю, красивая девушка, как вы заслуживает того, чтобы узнать прекрасный язык для сопоставления." Her reaction was a confused, yet amused, glance at her book and then back at me.

"Umm comrade, I'm just starting out, I just learned that one sentence." No wonder she didn't blush or have any reaction. So, leaving her clueless, I sat across from her and tried my best to change the subject before she found the meaning.

"Well anyway, why are you looking through a Russian language guide?" It couldn't be that she was interested, because if she was she would just ask me.

"Well yesterday you called me Roza and I wanted to know what you said. You left me hanging kinda." Cracking a smile in my direction, I could see somewhat of a blush appearing. "I heard it and it sounded like Spanish. So I was a bit confused because... aren't you Russian?" Seems like she's paying attention, that's a good start.

"Well yes, I am Russian, and I do think that it sounds a lot like Spanish. But how do you know Spanish, I don't think they teach it here?" It was strange she didn't seem Spanish, she looked more Turkish, but from far away she might pull off Hispanic, more like Arabian Princess.

"When Lissa and I were on the run, we passed by Mexico and I had to know my name to be able to do things, like martini's and stuff." At this I couldn't help but laugh, how could Mexico be safer than a well-guarded boarding school. "Por que te burlas de mi, companero?"

I couldn't help but stare at her and shake my head in defeat. "I have no idea, whatsoever, of what you just said; and if I did I would never be able to respond." Smiling triumphantly, she collapsed into giggles. She was there for a good five minutes just laughing.

"Oh Comrade, you are holding out on me. You should really use that funny stuff more often." Wiping away a few tears from her eyes, her laughter was contagious. She looked so beautiful, when she laughed her eyes lit up making them from a regular brown to a goldish brown that just seemed unreal. Letting my whole world swim into the pools of brown that lay before me.

"What's wrong, you've been staring at me for a long time." She pulled her hair back insecurely, but there was nothing wrong with her. There was just true perfection, no flaws. It seemed as though she was a precious jewel that had to be protected at all cost.

As fast as the thought appeared in my head, I shook it off. "Umm nothing, so it seems you have something to do for the time being so..." Trailing off, I let my hand snake towards my western. But it was cruelly snatched away from me. The brief second our hands touched, I felt a warm sensation and when her hand left mine I was left yearning for more.

"Oh no, Comrade. You are not just going to sit there, reading _this_." Waving the book in my face, I raised my eyebrows expectantly. "So what do you expect me to do. Until you heal I'm just a babysitter. I need to do something."

"Ah well Mr. Observant, I thought guardians were supposed to notice everything?"

"I used my Rose magic to fix it ."She pursed her lips and wiggled her her fingers as if to cast a spell on me .Letting my head hang over lamely I noticed her once sprained ankle. There wasn't a cast or even some sort of protection, just a pair of converse and what seemed bandage strip. I knew Dhampir's healed fast but not so quickly, it's only been about a day or so after her fall. It was completely strange and it reminded me just a few days ago she had a few bruises on her knees and they all seemed to have disappeared. "You seemed to have healed fast." I eyed her inquisitively, waiting for her response or at least an attempt at a response.

"Ok then Comrade I left to a human doctor. And he fixed me up. He was great with his hands.' A twisted smile played on her lips, making me actually think that she actually pulled it off. But then again there were a lot of holes in her story.

"I don't think any doctor can do anything to help a sprained ankle and a few bruises. They leave those to heal by themselves. And anyway who would just allow a seven teen year old girl to walk in like that. From what I know you already had treatment so there's no doctor alive that would administer something you already have. So...you're going to need a better story."

"Like I said comrade, he was great with his hands. And who could resist me. I'm adorable." She gave me a small smile, batting her eyes sweetly.

"Okay" I started to change the subject knowing that she wouldn't give me the truth. "Oh please Rose, you suck at lying. Are you even trying?" Her face expressed embarrassment and anger.

"As if I'd try my best work on you! I spend too much time with you already, if I use my Rose charm on you now, you'd fall in love." A cocky grin played on her lips she knew what she could do to me. But, oh how the tables will change. Yet I needed to address the problem I had in front of me and leave the vengeance for tomorrow. I still couldn't or would ever believe the story she decided to play on me. Rolling my eyes, I crossed my arms not believing the crap she thought I would. "Okay, Comrade. You want a lie. How about this: You're the best instructor ever."

"Hmm very hurtful, Rose. But I still need an explanation for that. And if you do not have one we can start running." My fingers grazed on her leg lightly probably not even touching the sprain.

"Oh, ouch. Whoa I think it's still pretty bad." Holding her foot as if it would fall of the face of the Earth. Afterwards, rubbing her hand persistently over the ankle. "See it's swollen and red. I can't run on it." Hmm, very smart, and it would be smarter if I just didn't watch her do it.

"Come on Rose give me the book back. You're being an immature baby." She was pissed now, and let the book fall onto her lap.

Grabbing the book from her, I crossed my arms and crooked an eyebrow at her, contemplating the number of laps she would be doing. Mimicking me, she crossed her arms and failed at trying to raise her eyebrow. "Well since I'm a baby then I need to be entertained. I have a short attention span." I let my seriousness fade as I let a smile play on my lips.

"And how do you think I'm supposed to entertain a 17-year-old." At that, a devilishly evil smile played on her lips, as she played with the fabric of my jeans. "I think I got a few ideas." Her hand trailed over to my arm, drifting down to my hand. Her smile became playful, making me want to pull her into my arms. "Play with me comrade." And as if she could hear my thoughts, she crawled over and sat on my lap, resting her head in the gap between head and shoulder. I felt my breathing hitch feeling the former heat increased, as her skin seared across mine. She snuggled in closer and took a deep breath. "You are a really good babysitter. You think you could babysit me at my dorm..." I looked down at her, and she looked up at me.

"Fine but could you at least take me to New York?" That sure was a weird question to ask. Why did she ask me? "Because I want you to take me."

What is it with me and speaking my thoughts lately? It's like my mind has a voice of it's own._ I actually do sort of have power over your speech. You should really watch what you say about me._ "Well, why New York?" Sitting up in my lap, I saw her eyes light up once more.

"Everything about New York fascinates me. The lights, the big city. I don't know but something about it makes me want to just run away and just go there and live in a big penthouse in Manhattan." She looked up at me and I gave her a warning look. "Okay, okay I won't run away again. Don't get your boxers in a twist."

"Oh, I know you won't, because if you even attempt I'll be on you like white on rice and personally bring you back even if it means that I have to throw you over my shoulder and drag you back here kicking and screaming." I already went through a living hell looking for her and getting her back, and I am not going through it again.

"Aww you're a party pooper, Comrade. You wouldn't even let me keep the penthouse." Another pout broke out from her face.

"Well maybe I'd let you keep the penthouse." A girlish "yay" escaped her mouth at my words. "On one condition. I get to sleepover on weekends." Eh, if this ever truly happened I would get something out of it. _ And maybe some bedtime fun with Roza? _You know what _LD _maybe I will, just to make you feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah!" She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed the side of my face. Leaving a short silence between us. About five inches separated our mouths and it was closed in a matter of seconds.

It started out warm and innocent and quickly started to get ignited with the heat that I know we both felt. Her tongue slipped into a small gape in my mouth. Allowing her to enter fully her tongue explored every inch of my mouth and mine hers. I let my hand travel to her hips. Hers to my hair as she straddled my waist. I tried my hardest to push her as close as possible to me but it was never enough. Trailing my mouth down her neck being careful to not leave any marks. She tilted her head back but I stopped myself knowing that it would go too far. I pulled back, but she was still straddling my waist. I allowed her to get off of me, and let my head fall in the palms of my hands.

"Umm... well." Her voice was smooth yet I could tell she was flustered. I was completely embarrassed. She probably thought that I was some sort of strange pedophile. "Ты хороший целуется, товарищ." Glancing up from from my embarrassed position, I saw Rose flipping through the pages of her manual. At this, I wholeheartedly laughed. She had been trying so hard to speak Russian. The mistakes she's made actually had become very adorable.

I stood up and pulled my gym bag over my shoulder. I held my hand out to her, but instead of a hand, I got a questioned look.

"Well, we have like 10 minutes so we might as well leave, there's not much to do here with your_ injury_." She swung her bag over her shoulder and took my hand. Quickly pulling her up, she closed the few inches separating us pressing her body up against.

"I think I got an idea of something we can do in 10 minutes." Her voice was seductively wrapping its way around me, at that moment I wanted to take her up on her suggestion. But being the gentleman I am, I stayed away.

"I think what you're thinking of might take more than 10 minutes. Plus this room is filthy." Reluctantly pulling myself from her, I turned away heading to the door.

Just as I closed the door, I heard the faint noise of a second voice. Turning around, I silently creek open the door. Through the small crack I could see a male figure standing across from Rose. A moroi with white streaks through black hair. "Are you ready for training, Rosemarie?"

Who else is training her? Letting the question haunt me, I left to the comfort of my bed.

Walking back to my dorm, I could feel the tempting spell of sleep being cast on me. My eyes slowly began to close as I got closer to my room. Forcing myself awake, just for a while longer, until I met the door of my dorm. Not acknowledging that I was still fully clothed in guardian attire, I stumbled to my bed on autopilot, allowing the sleep to captivate me as I fell onto the comfort of my bed. The feel of my dear Roza's lips entwining into my dreams.

Translations:

Привет вы опаздываете: Hello you are late

Ну я полагаю, красивая девушка, как вы заслуживает того, чтобы узнать прекрасный язык для сопоставления:

Well, I suppose, a beautiful girl like you deserve to know a wonderful language to match

Ты хороший целуется, товарищ: You're a good kisser, Comrade

A/N: Well, like I said school just started in New York. And that means HW. A lot of it. I have tons of nice teachers so maybe they'll give me a pass. Like a Dpov emergency. Lol But anyways I'm glad that there's still a few good fans out there that still love my story and actually review Lol. But I love you all the same. (Western accent) I got a proposition for ya'll.

If I get a ton of reviews or at least 5 reviews and up I'll post a new chapter. I usually take a week or so to get an idea and like write and make it perfect. But being the epitome of awesomeness as I am, I wrote 2 just in case. So, if you don't want to wait another whole week then review. Everything will be rewarded in my book. And the next one is going to be crazy, and you'll see the bad side of Rose Hathaway. Reviews can vary from anything, just like post anything. I can take it. If u hate it down to the pen it was written with so be it. Just review!


End file.
